Out N Proud
by MikaCienfuegos
Summary: It's Gay Pride and Raven is faced with the implications of a public coming out!


**Out and Proud.**

 _Author's Notes: Well this is my fifth story so far. Although you can read it as a standalone in commemoration of Gay Pride (and my birthday… yes I couldn't be more gay if I tried), it is a direct continuation of Demons and Angels. So if you haven't read it, I'll strongly suggest that you do._

 _All you need to know is that Raven has a girlfriend… who is a vampire… and lots of stuff has happened between them…_

 _…And Titans are sometimes called by their real names. So Enjoy!_

* * *

"Remind me again why we are here?" whined Raven as she pushed herself through the masses of people gathered in Main Street. The sun shone brightly over her head, and the loud music and festive cheers engulfed her senses. "We both hate crowds… and direct sunlight."

"Come on luv! Don't be a party popper!" beamed Mika as she turned to look back at her. "It's a gay Pride... Our first Gay Pride!"

They were both wearing matching rainbow t-shirts, jeans, cycling caps, and sunglasses. Mika had been extremely insistent about their matching wardrobe, much to her girlfriend's dismay.

The vampire had gone overboard planning their day, and had even woken them up before noon, something Raven had not done in quite a while, and certainly did not appreciate. The demoness was cranky; all the unbridled emotions around her gave her a headache and made her tired. And the heat of all those warm blooded humans jumping and dancing around made her all sweaty and sticky. But her overly excited girlfriend and her goofy Cheshire grin made it impossible for her to just ditch everything and teleport back home. After the 'incident' (as her friends had come to call her indiscretion) almost a year ago, she just couldn't say no to any sort of petition from the brunette. She knew she was spoiling her, but Guilt was a real bitch and had claimed every available space in Nevermore.

She watched Mika as the vampire dragged her to have a better view of the parade. She looked flustered and her brow cringed, probably in discomfort from the sunlight. Raven just couldn't read her emotions any more… not after the 'incident'… so she had to directly ask: "How are you holding up by the way?"

"I'm feeling kind of toasty actually." admitted the vamp.

Raven frowned. "The ring of darkness I made prevents you from burning to ashes in direct sunlight, but your skin is still too pale and sensitive; we should stay by the shade."

"I'm fine luv… I just want to see the parade. I've never had the opportunity before."

The empath sighed. She was worried for her well being but she understood the vampire's desire to feel normal. And before she could comment anything else, a spur of panic rose from the vicinity startling her.

People ran in all directions in horror. A minor explosion could be seen erupting from one of the cars. The Titan worried something might have malfunctioned, but then she saw him. A red, metallic, testosterone freak smashing through the parade.

"Argh Adonis…"

"Bad guy I take it." implied Mika.

The villain lifted a car in the air as he terrorized a group of boys that ran for cover. "Adonis will show you what a real man looks like, faggots!"

"Yep, that and a real jerk. Come on." Raven dragged Mika to an alley. "Stay here and call the other Titans. I'll deal with the homophobic bastard."

Raven was engulfed in shadows and soon teleported behind Adonis in full combat uniform.

The villain threw the car he was lifting towards the people as he hysterically laughed at the panic he was causing. "Yeah run like scared kittens!"

"The only pussy I see around here is you, Adonis." sneered Raven as she stopped the car midair with her powers and launched it back to the villain.

Adonis managed to punch through the vehicle and ripped it in half. "Grrrr… the feisty one! At least there is some eye candy in this freak show."

"Eeewww… sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't swing THAT way!" replied Raven releasing her shadow energy towards the bad guy. She was overpowered though and Adonis rammed her and pinned her to the ground. He was beginning to smirk noticing the position she had the heroine in, but it didn't last long, the Changeling tackled him in goat form, successfully getting him away from the sorceress.

"You are going to pay for this wimp! I was about to cup a feel."

Gar frowned. "Dude, she's so not into you." He changed into his beast form and scratched mercilessly at the villain.

The crowd around them soon began to cheer for him, but a few cat calls from the male audience made Gar loose his focus.

"Now that's what I call an animal! Hit him boy!"

"Uh? Thanks for your support?" the Changeling grew red from embarrassment and before he knew it he was flying through the air with a massive concussion.

Nightwing wasted no time in replacing Gar on the battle field and attacked Adonis with his baton. He tried to strike at all vital places but his armor seemed to be reinforced since the last time they battled him. Finally the giant managed to break his defenses and sent him flying as well.

Starfire gasped seen his loved one get hurt, and immediately launched towards Adonis with menacing green eyes. The Tamaranean wrestled the villain with her inhuman strength but as she was about to overpower him, he released some pepper powder from his suit making the alien's eyes water and start coughing. Adonis took the opportunity to hit her hard and she too was sent flying.

Starfire's fall was pillowed by a group of girls in bikes. "Oh, sorry! I did not mean to fall on you. It is hard to fight with so many people around."

"Girl, you can fall on me anytime you like." replied excitedly one of the biker girls, making her companion next to her hit her on the ribs. "Ouch! It's Starfire! When else will I get the chance to flirt with Starfire?!"

The Tamaranean blinked several times processing the strange interaction "Oh, do you mean to tell me you find me attractive?"

"Attractive? Girl, have you looked at you? You are wicked hot!"

"I appreciate your compliments. The only other girl who had found me attractive that way is my friend Raven, but I am already with the Nightwing. Now if you will excuse me."

As Starfire flew away from them, the dikes in bikes looked at each other dumbfounded. "Did I heard right? Did she just imply that Raven is a lesbian?"

"She was the one to get here first…"

"You don't think she was already at the pride, do you?"

The group of lesbians looked at each other and then quickly took out their cellphones to record Raven in battle.

Meanwhile, Nightwing recovered from the blow as he was pulled to his feet by a group of drag queens that paraded in the car he landed on. "Thanks, uhh ladies?"

"No problem hotshot." replied one of them. "Just do us a favor and spank that testosterone freak that crashed our party, will ya?"

The dark vigilante smiled. "I'll do my best."

On his part, Cyborg was dealing with minimizing collateral damage. One of Adonis blows wrecked a billboard and a skinny blonde guy was knocked over from a building terrace. Luckily the hero was there to catch his fall.

"Are you ok man?"

"I'm fine. You are surprisingly gentle for your size. I bet you are really hard… with all the metal I mean." winked the blonde.

"Oook… this is awkward…"

While Victor dealt with civilians, the rest of the team regrouped to coordinate themselves in their attacks.

"Alright Titans, there are too many civilians around. We have to hit him hard, and hit him fast." declared their leader.

"Leave that to me." interrupted Raven. "This has gone on for too long… Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

With a powerful blast, Raven engulfed Adonis' suit making it glow with dark magic. Before the villain knew what was happening, the suit fell of his body and he was left in his undies. Everyone around them cheered and laughed. Some people even began taking selfies next to the fallen villain.

Soon, the Titans were also surrounded with people trying to get close to them. The music began anew and rainbow flags waved in the air.

Starfire was thrilled. "Oh these are so pretty with all the rainbows! What sort of festivity is this one the Adonis wanted to ruin?"

"It's a gay pride Starfire." explained her boyfriend. "The rainbow symbolizes diversity."

A woman with an _Out and Proud_ t-shirt quickly approached the group of heroes and began addressing their leader. "Are the Titans ok with the gay then? It would be so cool to have your support! That would totally teach homophobic creeps to stay away."

"You will have lots of fun partying with us!" added another person.

"And you will fit right in with all that spandex." purred a shirtless guy in leather pants.

Nightwing's face grew red instantly. "Uhmm we would love to, but we still have to take care of Adonis."

"At least leave Raven!" yelled the dikes in bike in unison as they made their way through the crowd to reach the group.

The empath turned to see them with evident confusion. She would have expected a group of biker lesbians to fan over someone like Starfire, not her. "Why me?"

"Well you are gay right?" replied the girl that had flirted with Starfire.

"I… What?" the demoness wasn't sure she had heard right.

"That's what you said to that creep when you were fighting. I have it on video." added a tall guy with an iphone on his hands.

Raven paled. Not only had the group of lesbians figured it out; that guy had caught the exact moment when she told Adonis she "didn't swing that way" with his cellphone. That video was probably already on youtube for all she knew.

She turned to look at her teammates. They all looked back at her with expectation, uncertain of how she was going to manage it. After all, they had never really talked about the implications of a public coming out. As a group, they had always been very discreet about their private lives. She could probably deny it, claiming she meant she didn't fall for bad guys. That would probably be for the best… But somehow, that felt wrong.

This was a gay pride. Was she ashamed of whom she was?

"Yeah, I guess I'm out and proud…"

* * *

Next days were media madness.

"Dude are you alright?" asked Gar as he saw his leader stomp his way into the living room.

Nightwing was visibly fuming. "I just hung up with Bruce. He saw Raven's coming out on TV; let's just say he believes that what she does on bed should have remained there."

"It's not like I described my sexual practices on TV." whined Raven from her place on the couch. She closed the book she was reading and massaged her temples trying to contain a growing headache. All this attention was driving her insane.

Her inner mantra was interrupted though by Changeling's yelp and his furious tapping of the remote. "Hey! What happened to the TV?"

"Our cable subscription probably got cancelled. Bruce warned me about it. Most of our commodities are sponsored by the government so we can be on the loop of all the latest news. But I suppose the ruling party doesn't want to risk loosing the votes of their most conservative followers."

"Those clurbags!"

"Right there with ya sister." agreed Cyborg joining the conversation.

"Fine, no problem. I'll just call the cable company and get a new subscription with the credit card." reassured Gar as he stood up to take the phone.

Nightwing stopped him though. "Our credit cards are out of funds."

"Out of funds!?" worried the empath as she stood up to face her leader.

"My discussion with Bruce got a little heated."

A light bulb exploded somewhere in the kitchen as Raven visibly panicked. "You mean we lost the monetary support of the Justice League!?"

Before Nightwing could reply, the Changeling's tirade interrupted him. "Dude, what are we going to do without TV? Or how are we going to pay for pizza? Are we going to have to get jobs? We didn't even go to high school! I don't want to end up working at Mega Meaty Meat again!"

"Gar, calm down." sighed their leader.

"Look you guys, I'm really sorry." Raven felt terrible. "It just felt wrong to lie about that at a gay pride. I never thought I would cause so much trouble for everyone! I'll get the job and the money we need. I guess I'll just ask Mika to help us out in the mean time."

"Raven, you don't need to apologize. We are not ashamed of whom you are, and neither should you be." reassured Nightwing, trying to comfort her. "And about the money, you don't have to worry… I actually already called Mika."

"You asked Mika for money!?"

"I didn't exactly ask her to loan us money." explained Richard. "I asked her for our shares in the little enterprise we helped sponsor. Their synthetic blood research and manufacture is actually quite profitable."

"You mean we'll be getting the money from the vampire's business?" asked the empath baffled.

"Yes, she actually agreed to sponsor my campaign as well."

"Campaign? What campaign?"

Richard Greyson smiled and turned to look at his teammates. "Guess it's time for you all to know. I'll be running for mayor this next election."

"WHAAAAAT!?"

Another light bulb exploded in the vicinity. This was becoming ridiculous, Dick hated politicians.

"Well… after everything that's happened it seemed like the best option."

"What do you mean?"

Their leader sighed again. "Lately, our biggest concern has been dealing with corrupt politicians. Just remember the vampire-zombie incident. And look at the way we are been treated because of Raven. I think its time to make some significant changes in our city. And not just as the Titans."

"Wow… You are actually been serious."

"Of course I am. Now, if you want to help with the fund raising Raven, I think we should exploit your newfound popularity."

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

The Titans stood around the debriefing table looking perplexed at the towering piles of letters.

"Dude, are all this for Raven?" asked Gar as he opened one of the envelops. The other Titans soon followed his example.

"Hey, the girl got nominated for the GLAAD awards!" added Cyborg excitedly.

"Dude! You are even getting pictures of naked women in the mail!" yelped Gar as he waved the offending pictures in Raven's face. "That is sooooo unfair!"

The empath blushed as she stared at the pictures. She had to internally chant her mantra to stop her most possessive emotions form manifesting. "Could you stop that? I don't want to see pictures of crazy fan girls."

"Dude, I would trade my liver to have your crazy fan girls."

"Whatever…" deadpanned the demoness. "Dick, why did you need to show us this?"

"You got invitations for several talk shows and interviews."

"Talk Shows?"

* * *

The scene opens to reveal a talk show studio. The audience stands up and claps as the camera zooms in on the show's host.

"Tonight on the Helen Show we'll be receiving a very special guest; someone that has brought new colors to the dark vigilantes… Pride colors! Please welcome Raven of the Titans!"

The camera switches to the back of the set where several noises of fighting can be heard. Suddenly, Raven appears apparently pushed to the front by a metallic arm. She smiles shyly and starts walking to take a seat next to Helen.

"Thank you Raven for accepting our invitation!"

"Don't mention it."

"Now tell us, you've always been the quiet and mysterious Titan, how does it feel to become a rising symbol for the gay community?"

The empath sighs; just thinking about the last few days gave her a headache. "Overwhelming actually."

"Have you been receiving positive encouragement?" asked the host sensing her discomfort.

"Well, I've always had the support of my team… I guess I've always been too gay for them. From everyone else, there have been mixed reactions."

"So, the Titan's were not shocked when they found out?"

Raven faintly smiled. "I think I was more shocked than them. I've never been a people person."

"Ok Raven, considering you are the shy type, what do you say if we play a game to loosen you up? And we are even inviting some of your friends to play along."

"A game?" asked Raven as she saw Cyborg and the Changeling enter the studio and sit beside her.

"Yeah, it's called Never Have I Ever." answered Helen as she handed them signs that read _I have_ in one side and _I have never_ in the other. "It's a really simple game, I have a series of questions here and you lift the sign if you have or you haven't. It's very fun and basically a publicist nightmare."

"Oh kudos."

"Well, here we go. Never have I ever been kicked out of a bar."

Cyborg and Raven quickly lifted their signs with _I have never_. Gar took a little longer as he showed the _I have_ sign getting laughs from the crowd.

"I see who is the bad boy of the Titans…" smirked Helen as Gar flashed her a huge grin. "Ok, next. Never have I ever been to a nude beach."

All Titans quickly answered _I have never_.

"Really? Non of you?" asked the hostess baffled.

"No!" quickly replied Raven. "That can't be pretty. I don't even want to see myself naked most of the times."

"Well, some people do want to see you naked." murmured Helen under her breath, making the empath blush. "Never have I ever snuck a woman into my bedroom while everyone else was asleep."

The three vigilantes turned to look at each other and shyly lifted the _I have_ sign to the delight of the audience.

Helen laughed. "So, it's safe to say there are a few people out there that have been inside Titan's tower. Ok, next. Never have I ever joined the mile high club."

Raven and Gar shyly turned to look at each other before slowly lifting their _I have_ signs.

Cyborg gasped. "Really!? On my plane!?"

"Dude, it's too tempting!"

Helen looks back and forth from them with suspicion. "It was not among the two of you, was it?"

"No! He's so not my type!" quickly replied Raven getting an offended frown from Gar.

"Well that sounds like bad news for the boys, but excellent for the girls." commented the show's hostess. "Actually Raven, there is a question every single gay girl wants you to answer… Are you single or is there a lucky girl out there?"

Raven blushed. She considered lying to stop any further questions concerning her relationship, but she just couldn't. Mika would feel totally betrayed if she denied her publicly. Besides, that would only open the door for crazier fan girls and suitors. She had been honest so far, so she took the chance. "I'm actually already taken."

* * *

The TV is the only source of light in the dark room. The camera zooms in on Raven as she visibly blushes from the questions. The laughs and cheers of the crowd are muted as a dark figure presses the bottom to take a skype call.

"Everything is going according to plan." Informed Mika, her somber expression visible from the screen's glow.

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you." congratulated her sire on the other side of the screen. Alexander Kain, the Vampire Prince of Las Vegas, seemed to be in a good mood and rambled about many things until he finally noticed her childe's demeanor. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I… I just don't get it." answered Mika. "I mean, I get why have Nightwing run for mayor, but… did we really had to get Raven out of the closet?"

Alexander considers it for a second before he answers. "I don't see why that bothers you. Are you ashamed?"

"No!"

"Then I don't see a problem with that."

Mika frowns visibly uncomfortable. "But you do realize that will only attract a lot of attention towards Raven… and therefore towards me?"

"I'm counting on that actually." admitted her sire with a wicked smile.

"Have you gone mad!? We are endangering the masquerade…" reprimanded the younger vampire scandalized. "It could attract undesired attention from the high council of vampires! And if that happens, they could decide I should greet the sun!"

"Don't worry my dear childe… You are too precious to me to allow danger to come to you." Alexander smiled condescending. "You don't trust me? When have I let you down?"

Mikaela the vampire lowered her head in shame. "Never… you've always done right by me…"

"That's what I wanted to hear… Is there something more you want to tell me?"

"I thought we were going to wait longer to make a move…"

"That was the original plan, but… unexpected circumstances have come to my notice… and the plan has changed…" vaguely explained the older vamp before he quickly changed the subject. "Now, congratulate your sister for me… she did an excellent job on that brute Adonis."

"Yes Master."

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed my attempt at humor. It's been a while since my last fanfic Demons and Angels. If you liked the story and wish me to continue and finally bring a resolution to the vampire drama, please leave a comment._


End file.
